Trapped
by ravannaroth
Summary: The Teen Titans are trapped in the tower due to a massive blizzard that Hit Jump City. No heat. No wood. Robins freezing and has hypothermia. How will they survive? mild robstar and bbrae
1. Chapter 1

Raven sniffled her red nose, and shivered. No, she was not crying, it's just that the tower is uber cold.

"Cyborg, are you almost done fixing the heater? I'ma get hypothermia soon."Raven complained.

"Almost done!" Cyborg shouted from down the hall. Raven looked at Beastboy, who only had his eyes revealing under the bundle of blankets he was hiding under. She snatched a beige blanket from him, glaring that he was keeping all the heat for himself.

"Dude! I just got comfortable!Go get your own blankets!" Beastboy argued.

"Says the one that can change into a polar bear and get warm like that." Raven snapped her fingers to make a point.

"Please friends, why argue over warmth when you can sit by us near the fireplace, watch the snow fall outside, and drink chocolate that's hot!" Starfire reasoned.

"No thanks." Beastboy and Raven said in unison.

Although Starfire's option sounded nice, they chose not to because they didn't want to hear Robin flirt with Star and get all mushy gushy.

There was a blizzard outside, and it was all over Jump City, even spreading towards Steel City where Titans East lay.

"Got it!" Cyborg shouted just as warm air gushed out of the vents.

It was only a few minutes before it turned right back off, and Cyborg had to go fix it for the umpteenth time.

"Guys it's not working, I tried. " Cyborg announced.

"WELL TRY HARDER!" Raven shouted, shivering through her blanket. Beastboy changed into a polar bear and hugged her, Raven was about to retaliate when a wave of heat shot through her body, and she just fell limp.

"Raven, sometimes, things just don't work." Cyborg stated. Raven growled at him, but. still didn't move from her spot, only because she was becoming warm.

They got the heaters out eventually. It became dark, so they brought down their blankets and they slept in the living room, TO THE POWER OF BODY HEAT!


	2. Chapter 2

Raven sat near the fireplace drinking hot chocolate, wrapped up in a bundle of sheets and covers from her was midnight. She felt fine before she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and almost slapped Beastboy due to shock.

"Beastboy! What are you doing up so early?" Raven said, finally calming. It felt weird talking to him due to the fact that she had woken up in his arms- polar bear form.

"It's so damn cold! That's what!" Beastboy answered, hugging his knees to his chest in an attempt to warm him up.

"And this has to do with me how?"

Beastboy smiled at her hopefully.

"My covers are too thin and I was wondering if you'd be kind enough too-"

"No."

Beastboy frowned at her.

"But it's uber cold!" Beastboy whined.

"Sucks for you." Beastboy scoffed. and turned to face the fireplace. After a while of just sitting there, he quickly snatched a blanket from Raven before she could react, and ran off, covering himself with it.

"BEASTBOY!" Raven shouted, getting up to get her covers back.

* * *

That morning when it was legit to wake up, the heater _still_ wasn't working.

They were litterally fighting and snatching over the heaters to keep warm.

"Someone has to go out there and _get a heater._" Raven reasoned, pointing towards the door.

"I'll go! On my way back I'll pick up some pizza.?" Beastboy said, hands gripped on the door. When he tried to open it , it wouldn't budge. After trying a few times, it didn't open.

"It won't open!" Beastboy yelled, backing up and looking at it.

Raven tried to open it, but it wouldn't move either.

"Starfire, come over and use your super-strength on this door." Raven stated. Starfire glided in and pulled at the door, finally getting it too open but was buried in snow once she opened it.

She popped her head out of the snow, and jumped out, shivering.

"It's colddddd!" Starfire shouted, her teeth chattering. Raven looked at Beastboy, who was trying to keep warm despite the burst of cold air that hit them once the door was open.

"Well, the doors open, go get some heaters." Raven said, shrugging towards the door.

Beastboy sped upstairs and grabbed a coat and carefully walked over the pile of snow.

"WHOA!"Beastboy shouted from peeked her head outside too see what Beastboy was so shocked about.

The ocean they were surrounded by, was frozen off from where their island stands, and then it slowly branches off into water farther away.

"Neat." Was all she had to say for it.

* * *

Cyborg had made a nice hot breakfast, and Beastboy hasn't returned yet.

Robin began to play videogames, Beastboy wasn't back yet.

They were cooking lunch. Beastboy hasn't come back yet.

"Where is friend Beastboy? I am getting the worried for him." Starfire said, resting her head in her hands.

"Yeah, I just noticed that too." Robin said.

"Just noticed? I've been noticed, and now you bring it up." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Hmm. Cyborg you go out and check on him." Robin said, popping a chip in his mouth and got comfortable once again, playing his video game.

"Sorry can't I'm cooking." Cyborg made up that reason just so he doesn't have to face the cold.

"I'll go." Raven said, wrapping her cloak around her and stomping out the door.

* * *

She walked out towards the mainland carefully not to break the ice. She looked down on it, seeing frozen fish and other animals, some of them huge which was oddly...creepy. But something odd caught her eye.

A green penguin.

Raven just stared at it in utter shock. It morphed into Beastboy and he pounded on the ice, then stopped and began to sink.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted, and black energy emerged from her hands and broke the ice.

She dragged Beastboy onto the ice, or at least tried to, but it just made the pool a bigger one and the ice beneath her broke, and soon she was in the water too.

It was so cold she screamed and paddled her fastest to the edge, but then she saw Beastboy floating in it. Who knows how long he's been under there? She swims over to him, grabs him and flys out of the pool onto the ice. She took off her cloak and groaned at how cold she suddenly got, but wrapped him in her cloak.

* * *

The titans were doing there own business until Raven came in, soaked, holding Beastboy who was also wet and unconscious.

"I would love some help." Raven said after a moment.

Cyborg rushed Beastboy to the medical bay while Robin began shooting her questions.

"Look, I was walking out to the mainland, I saw a green penguin, Yes he was conscious at the time, but then he fell unconscious when I reached him, so I broke the ice but ended up falling in, flew out of the ice with him, and bam, I came back here. Is there anything else you wanna ask?" Raven said growing tiresome of his questions.

"Sorry Raven. I ask these questions so I could know exactly what happened and make sure you guys are okay."

"Well, you can take your questions and shove them up your-"

"Guys, he's gonna be fine. Thanks to his Animal DNA, he can warm up faster. He should be okay by tomorrow." Cyborg interrupted Raven at the right moment.

"How did Friend Beastboy end up in the water of coldness?" Starfire asked, gliding over to them.

Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Ask him."Raven suggested.

* * *

Beastboy woke up, cold, but not that cold. He rubbed his arms, looking around, only to notice he was in the medical bay. He recalled what had happened, soon he understood. It's so lucky he turned into a penguin who could tolerate the cold and stay under water for a long time, or he'd be dead.

"Hello?" He shouted, hopeful to someone to hear him. Cyborg and Raven burst in, smiling at Beastboy.

"Glad your awake. Starfire's been worried sick about you." Cyborg said, walking over to do a quick check-up.

"What happened?" Beastboy asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I found you underneath the ice, and since I'm so kind, I decided to save you." Raven said monotonously. Beastboy shrugged his shoulders.

"OH FRIEND BEASTBOY, ARE YOU OKAY, I WAS WORRIED YOU MIGHT BE IN THE GREAT DANGER!" Starfire came over and hugged him so tight he could barely breathe.

"Fine Star." Beastboy said, wiggling out of her grasp.

"Well, glad your okay, and you know what's even better? I just received gossip from the news." Robin said, striding in with a big grin on his face.

"And what is this gossip?" Starfire asked.

"Some super villain spreaded to other villains that another villain had just tried to rob a bank, but he got frozen and when they tried to break him out of the ice, he fell into pieces, and then melted. They had to mop him up." Robin said, strangling a giggle.

Raven shivered.

"Well, I'm cold. See ya." Raven said before flying away towards the living room, where all the heaters were functioning and the fire was burning. Beastboy yanked the cords off his chest and hopped into the living room along with the others.

* * *

They haven't been able to go out of the tower for a week, now that they couldn't even push or pull the door open. They still had a lot of food, but their power was running low.

"Cyborg caan't you boost it up? I know we have to save power and everything but I'm freezing!" Starfire pleaded, her teeth chattering as she scrunched up in fetal position, relying on body heat to warm her up.

"We still have the fire, Star. I'm running low on power batteries that I need to recharge myself. Theirs not a lot I can do about the power." Cyborg reasoned.

Starfire groaned and curled up in her blankets.

"It's okay Star, we'll find out something." Robin said before giving her a peck on the cheek. Starfire beamed.

"Eww." Beastboy and Raven said in unison at their gushy mushy stuff.

* * *

"I'm borreedddd." Beastboy whined, hanging off the couch. A heater was nearby so he didn't have to worry about getting cold.

"Sucks for you." Raven said, before continueing to read. She was reading The Carrie Diaries, Summer and the city.

"You read _that?"_ Beastboy said ,raising an eyebrow at her. Usually he would find her reading some creepy poe poem or a scary book.

"Yes." Raven said remotely.

"But that's like drama and bright and funny and-"

"How would you know what The Carrie Diaries is about?" Raven eyed him curiously.

"I've never read a book but Starfire made me watch enough of that TV show to know what it's about." Beastboy said, folding his arms.

"True."

That's one thing they have in common, Starfire had made the team sit and watch The Carrie Diaries on CW6 numerous times, and eventually, you pick up on what it's about.

* * *

Raven woke up that morning on the floor, in her usual bedding spot now in the living room, with the rest of the titans so they could still be warm due to each others body heat. The heater next to her was off for some reason, so she turned it on, but no heat came out. It didn't turn on at all. She tried it again few times, then the other heaters, those did not work either.

All the heat that was coming in were burning in the fire.

"Ugh!" She scoffed, wrapping her self up in her blankets once more.

It was clear the power was out. Once Cyborg woke up, or recharged, Raven confronted him about it.

"I don't have anymore batteries, Rae."

"It's Raven, you idiot. And can't you find something to make it work?" Raven asked impatiently.

"You are o lucky I have my Generator with me." Cyborg said, walking over to where it sat in the corner of the room.

He turned it on, and bam, the power was on like that.

"Happy?" Cyborg asked, pursing his lips.

"Yup." Raven said before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"We already ran out of power?" Robin woke up, and he was now staring at the generator with such curiosity.

"Yup. Just be happy I remembered my generator." Cyborg said, gently patting it.


	3. Chapter 3

They went along their business, reading, cooking, video games, talking, playing with Silkie, etc.

It went like that for about two days.

One day Starfire walked into he living room, where only Raven slept on the couch in peace. She knew she didn't get much meditation or sleep thanks to Beastboy snatching covers away from her, or bothering she quietly passed by her, and put her newest Tameranian recipe into the oven, and turned it on. She had her own private oven since the others were worried about Starfire's creation being unsanitary, because it was unique in many ways, so they had her own oven, and they had theirs.

But the oven didn't turn on. So, secretly, she put it in their oven.

That one did not work either.

Starfire noticed Raven had started shifting to the couch, and saw her pale handlay on top of the heater, trying to turn it back on, but it didn't. Raven shot up from her spot on the couch and looked around, only to see Starfire trying to turn on the oven.

"CYBORG!" She immediately shouted. Cyborg stomped down the hall.

"WHAT!" He muttered. Obviously he was in the middle of something important.

"My heater won't work, neither will the ovens." Cyborg looked from Raven to Starfire and sighed.

"The generator broke. Deal with it." Cyborg said, waving them off.

"So the generator broke and now you realize that we have no heat, no power, and we can't get out of this cold tower." Raven simply said.

Cyborg stopped in his tracks. He never thought about that before.

"We'll find a way. Enjoy your stupid blankets and go back to sleep Rae." Cyborg said, his voice low, making sure the hint of annoyance showed.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said before collapsing onto the couch and snuggling a pillow.

* * *

Beastboy traveled to the living room and opened a window wanting to see outside-he was going crazy. Only when he opened it, someone hissed at him like a snake. He turned to see Ravan glaring at him, hissing at him with red eyes. He opened it wider and Raven hissed louder, shielding her eyes, Wider, Raven had jumped out and attacked him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGUHHHHHHHHHHHH" Beastboy screamed as Raven's hands landed on his neck, squeezing it slowly. All this while she was still hissing at him like a snake. Beastboy pushed her off, making her hiss louder, he got up and closed the curtain and window, automatically making the hiss stop and return her eyes to amethyst.

Beastboy glared at her, who she just looked innocent.

"GODDAMN VAMPIRE!"


	4. Chapter 4

The teen titans sat in the living room, cuddled up, wrapped up in blankets. They've been like that for about three hours now.

Raven was reading a book, Starfire,while petting Silkie has been granted permission by Raven to read with her, Cyborg and Beastboy were playibg on their DS's, and Robin was sleeping.

"I'm boorrreeeddd..."Beastboy groaned.

"Well, get up and do something. It's not our problem." Raven deadpanned as Starfire read the paragraph in her book aloud.

"I just made it your problem." Beastboy retorted.

"Well we're not gonna get up and do something about it." Raven growled.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"That don't mean anything."

"Sure it doesn't." She said, returning to her book. A second later, with a flick of her wrist, she sent Beastboy out the window. A few minutes later Beastboy waddled in the form of a penguin, then returned to his human form, Glaring at Raven then giving her the finger through his wet green hair. Raven merely shrugged and motioned to Starfire to keep reading.

Robin shuddered in his sleep, wincing out of no where. Some of the titans noticed it, but didn't think much of it. They all were cold anyway, but not all of them. Cyborg had nothing to worry about since he had a heater pretty much built inside of him, so he didn't need a blanket.

"Friend Robin is shivering," Starfire pointed out, glancing at her sleeping, shuddering friend.

"His lips are turning blue." Raven pointed out, frowning, and looking sympathetic for a second.

Everyone looked at Beastboy.

"What?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Hug him so you can make Robin warm." Cyborg stated.

"I'm, not,hugging,Robin."Beastboy laughed, because that's just the way it is in the boy world. A man does not hug a man unless they are gay, or like 5yrs old, or just brothers that haven't seen each other in a long time.

"It is for heating purposes friend Beastboy." Starfire reasoned.

"Give him some of your blankets." Beastboy stated.

"NO!" They all shouted. Robin shivered once again.

"Why do I have to hug him?"

"In case you didn't know, you and Cyborg are the two people on this team who is less likely to get Hypothermia. Beastboy, you can change into various animals which change your temperature, so you can adjust it, Cyborg can heat himself thanks to his robotic parts, but unfortunately he can only heat himself, while you can heat other people, including yourself." Raven droned, her knowledge emoticlone speaking out for a second.

"And you can heat other people by sharing your stupid blankets." Beastboy kicked Raven's blanket, and she gave him a death glare. They stared at each other for a while, silently debating with their eyes on whether who should warm Robin.

"Fine. I'll do it you lazy f(-)." Raven muttered under her breathe, throwing a blanket at Robin's shivering form. Starfire adjusted it while Beastboy screamed Yes!

"This just means you do it next time." Raven said, rolling her eyes. Beastboy ears drooped when he heard that, but I guess it was only fair.

* * *

When Robin woke up, he was on the couch by himself while the other form sat near the fireplace, occasionally arguing that they were squished or they weren't getting any heat because so and so was blocking it or pushing them out of range.

"He shuddered, and coughed, causing the other four too look at him.

"Hey," He said wearily.

"Hi friend Robin are you feeling any warmer?" Starfire asked, putting his signature smile on her face.

Robin shrugged.

"Maybe we should take you to the Med Bay." Cyborg suggested, cocking his head.

"No, I'm fine. Just cold that's all."Robin said, giving a small smile.

Everyone looked at Beastboy, who just shook his head.

"Do it. It's your turn." Raven ordered. Beastboy sighed, morphed into a giant polar bear and walked over to Robin on all fours, then picked him up, hugging him. Robin was shocked for a second, but then he gave into the warmness. He caught himself before he cuddled into Beastboy, looking for more warmth. Luckily, he didn't do it, or that would just be weird.

* * *

Starfire peered out the window. Ever since the power has gone out, it's been mostly dark around the tower, the only light that was coming in from the peak of the Tower's windows, that wasn't covered with snow. She sighed, ever since the darkness, thanks to the snow, the tower is looking gloomier.

She shivered a bit, but she got her blankets and it was taken care of. The fire was burning, and everyone was down in the living room like for the past few days now, due to body heat.


	5. Chapter 5

The Teen Titans were silent that morning. Robin was shiveriing so bad his lips would turn blue, and he would just shiver uncontrollably. Raven sat, wrapped aroumd with a bundle of her covers and Beastboy's, seeing as he wouldn't stop complaining that his blankets were too thin and he was always cold, so Beastboy was also cocooned in their with her, in the form of a cat, so he could not be seen. Raven was abssntmindedly rocking back and forth, if you move, then you tend to get warm. As long as you keep moving. Starfire was sitting by the window, curled up in her blankets, watching the snow lightly fall to the ground. Cyborg was just fine, he was up, reading. Yerp, Little Cy was reading since there was no electricity, so he decided to entertain himself by entering a world through a book, reading about a girl who was kidnapped, raped, and killed, and who was twlling her story from heaven.

It was dark, the only light that was leaking was the fire place. They wanted to know how long the storm would last, they were tired of treating Robin and his coldness, just because he was still a human, there for he had weaker defenses than the rest of them.

Now the bad things start.


	6. Chapter 6

It was quiet and dark in the titans tower, all of them just cuddling in one spot in the middle, Robin in the middle.

" This is not helping," Raven stated, shocking the others, it was THAT quiet.

"I think we were all aware of that Raven," Beastboy scoffed, pretty much smushed against her.

"We need to move. Movement creates heat." Raven said, before standing up. They all thought for a moment.

"We should go to the training room and train. That way possibly, if we work hard enough to beat the courses, we may even be able to get so tired we will produce sweat." Robin suggested, they all agreed and made their way too the training room.

Raven went first, not trying too use so much of her powers, but trying to get so tired out she'll sweat. They all did that, and then it was Robin's turn.

He walked to the starting point, and gave the signal to Cyborg and Raven, who was sitting at the control panel. Raven pushed a button as Cyborg smiled at Robin and gave a thumbs up. Robin moved away just as the first obstacle attacked him, and he took a couple punches. He stumbled backwards, dropping his Bo Staff. Once he recovered, he just stood there for a second, and got knocked over again. He ran out of it's way, punching it, then finally he ust had enough.

All the other titans raised their eyebrows and cocked their heads at Robin's unusual weakness he was showing, he was not usually like this. After Robin took a few more punches, Raven finally decided that it was enough and stopped his obstacle course.

"Friend Robin, are you the Ok?" Starfire asked, flying over to him.

"Yeah, I think." Starfire merely blinked.

"It seems though as you have lost your coordination for your obstacle." Starfire commented, then her eyes brightened at a sudden idea as the other three titans crowd around them.

"Perhaps you could eat a spoonful of sugar! I have read in the remedies of home that if you have memory loss a spoonful of sugar will help you regain your memories. Does that sound good friend Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked, obvious he did not know what Starfire had just said.

"Would you like a spoonful of sugar Friend Robin?" Robin continued to gawk at her. She nodded and gave him an awkward expression.

"I will go get the sugar," She said before flying off to the kitchen.

* * *

Robin licked at the sugar carefully, not wanting to swallow it at once, as if he was taking the cinnamon challenge.

"I'm tired," He whined before dragging himself to the couch. Cyborg pursed his lips. As Robin fell asleep _again,_just like the past two times he did that day, Raven spoke up.

"I'm worried about him, " Raven said, pausing from her pacing to keep warm.

"Me too." Cyborg admitted.

"Wake him up. He needs to move." Raven suggested. Cyborg gently slapped Robin's cheek, but Robin merely flipped over and groaned, obviously not wanting to be bothered. Cyborg raised an eyebrow at Raven, who just shrugged and continued to pace back and forth.

* * *

Things got boring around the tower, and soon Beastboy was considering going inside Raven's mirror again just to say hi to her time-consuming emoticlones.

Beastboy ran all over the tower in the form of a cat. Just too get over how bored he was, he let his cat instincts take over him, and soon he was acting like a real cat. He mewed at Raven, who just shot him a death glare, played with Silkie, occasionally turning into a silkworm also, he hopped onto things and scratched at them, mewing at the top of his little cat lungs. He then changed into a form of a dog and let those instincts take over him, and so on.

By this time, Robin had been anxiously rubbing his index finger, which was aching. He would take naps every so often, and rub at it when he was awake, and he mostly was very confused on when the titans were talking to him, even worse than Starfire. He just didn't know what was going on.

Starfire and Raven moved around the tower too keep their warmth, which barely helped, but, they were going to take all the warmth it offered.

Cyborg occasionally checked the weather outside, which was hard because most of the snow got so high, you couldn't see outside the windows. It was always dark in the tower, other than when you saw Starfire's starbolts surrounding her hand, or his flashlight. It was like almost pitch black. He would go into the living room and see Robin sleeping or rubbing his fingers, staring at the floor. He would see Star and Raven walking and running in circles like they were training for the olympics, and Beastboy would pop out every so often in animal form.


End file.
